Inamatus Aeternum
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: Arthur watched his mother die at the hands of a dark wizard; had a curse placed on him and was left practically alone. Follow him as he investigates ways in which to cure this curse. Will he be able to re-learn what love is, to allow someone to love him and to love in return? What secrets has him mother been keeping from him? What is the 'Spirit Mind of the Oracle' he hears about?


**Word Count: 3,266**

 **Pairing: England x ? (I haven't really thought of a pairing for this story just yet but I was thinking it was between three characters. One of England's best friends, Kiku; His 'arch-enemy' Francis or the trouble maker of the year, Gilbert.)**

 **Warnings: Swearing towards the end; Character death (Britannia); Sad/dark content**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter, the character and locations all belong to their respective author; though I do own the plot and will be making up spells and such**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Birth of a Curse

Third Person POV

The sky outside the house was dark, overcast by angry black clouds that blocked out the sun which had been shining through just seconds before. The wind howled desperately at the windows rattling them in their frames as rain pelted against the glass almost as if it were trying to escape whatever was outside.

A small boy, no older than 9 sat on his bed reading through a spell book, the book was all about the history of Defence Against the Dark Arts along with a few basic spells for minor wizards to practice. The small boy had blonde hair and bright green eyes, which are often compared to that of emeralds, he had dark brown, almost black, thin eyebrows which were scrunched up in concentration. What the young boy didn't know was that his life was about to change; his name was Arthur Kirkland.

The house of the Kirkland family was oddly quiet, no shouting or fighting was heard as rumblings became louder and louder and the house shook in it foundations. Arthur was confused as to what was happening around him, especially when his mother ran into his bedroom clutching his younger sister, Erin in her arms tightly before thrusting her into Arthur's arms, making him drop his book to the floor. His confusion multiplying at the fearful look spreading across his mother's face. "Arthur look at me!"

Arthur startled, looked up into his mother's tear-filled eyes; fear and despair filling his stomach as he watched her jump, her eyes falling onto the door as the rumbling sounded once more; louder than before. "Mother, what is happening? I don't understand." Arthur's voice shook as he stared at his mother, clutching his sister close to his chest.

"Arthur, listen to me love. I need you to take good care of your sister. Hide somewhere and don't come out no matter what okay? Can you do that for me?" Shaking his head slightly, Arthur looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, once again his mother chanced a glance at the door, shouting could now be heard outside down the street. Alicia Kirkland looked at her youngest son, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before placing her hands firmly on his shoulders.

Staring straight into green eyes, Arthur is stunned into silence. "Arthur, please. I need you to do this. I know it is not going to be easy for you but I need you to be a good boy. Take your sister and hide, do not come out until Allister comes to get you, do you understand me?" Looking at the conflicting emotions rushing through his mother's eyes, Arthur nods his head almost reflectively.

He watches as his mother relaxes slightly, her grip loosening on his shoulders before releasing him altogether, pushing him towards the door Alicia smiles down at him. "Go quickly, Arthur." Arthur nodded mutely again before running of down the hall, just as he was about to round the corner he heard his mother calling his name. "Arthur." Stopping in his tracks and facing the woman who had brought him up, he felt his heart shatter at the sight of tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. "Remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you Arthur."

She was gone before Arthur even had a chance to respond, deciding to go down to the basement as a way to keep safe, Arthur clutched Erin in his arms tightly before taking off again. He ran through the hallways, stumbling as the house shook violently every now and again, his heart pounding in his chest as the shouting outside got louder and louder.

So loud that he could start to make out a few words; words that confused yet terrified him.

"… Traitor… Killed… Lord."

Arthur ran down the steps which led to the basement, leaving the light off as he makes his way across the room finding the safe house his mother showed him once. The room was hidden to those who didn't know it was there as was, at this point in time, the safest place in the house. Arthur clutched his little sister to his chest, looking down at her, he wondered how on earth she had managed to sleep through all of the commotion.

A loud crack sounded from up the stairs startling Arthur, his gaze shot up to the floorboards above his head as he heard a scream, a loud, terrified scream which echoed through the house. His heart leapt into his throat as a shouted spell "Bombarda" sounded followed closely by the splintering of wood, Arthur recognised as his front door.

He huddled in the darkest corner of the room, his arms shaking as he tried to keep his grip on Erin, he heard struggles pursuing as hexes and spells were exchanged back and forth. He recognised his mother's voice, though he had never heard it sounding so desperate and commanding, it truly terrified him. He didn't recognise the voice of the other though, he tried to recall all of the people he knew yet none of their voices were that of the other wizard.

Arthur stayed as quiet as possible as the duel continued on for what seemed like a life time for the young boy. He curled up around the sleeping form of his sister and finally let the fear take over' tears tracked down his cheeks as he listened to the sounds of furniture splintering, objects shattering and his mother's desperate pleas.

Another scream echoed through the house and Arthur jolted up, his back straight as his ears tried to distinguish who had been screaming. After trying to recollect what he had heard, Arthur froze; it was his mother!

More tears rushed down the young boy's cheeks as he sat and listened to his mother's scream abruptly cut out and he knew what had occurred. His mother had fought until her last breath, fought to protect her youngest children from whoever had entered their home that night. Arthur listened to the soft shuffling of feet as the wizard seemed to check the rooms upstairs before calling out to what seemed to be a group of men outside of the house.

"The Spirit mind of the Oracle is dead!" The declaration was followed by an uproar of cheering which terrified the young boy, he listened further as his mind went into over-drive, thoughts continuously running through his head. He stayed put, just long enough to make sure that everyone had left before making his way quietly back up the stairs towards the first floor.

Slowly walking over shattered plates and destroyed furniture, Arthur stopped when he saw his mother lying on the floor. Her bright ginger curls spread around her head like a halo, her face pale but peaceful as if she were just sleeping but Arthur knew better, he knew his mother was dead he just didn't know why.

Brushing strands of his mother's hair out of her face, Arthur stood up slowly and proceeded to write a quick letter to his brother who were still in Hogwarts due to the term time. He called for their family owl and attached the parchment to its leg before allowing it to take flight.

Arthur sighed as he watched the owl fly away into the night sky, until it was out of sight, the clouds had cleared and the rain had stopped letting the stars pock their heads out and litter the night sky with small flickering lights. Sighing once more Arthur walked back into the living area and sat down on the sofa, holding Erin close to his chest as she stirred in his arms.

Looking down, Arthur let a small smile break out on his face before being replaced by a look no 9-year-old should sport. "Hey Erin, I know you are still too young to understand what has happened but Mother is no longer with us. She was murdered by a bad man and I don't know who it was but I promise Erin that I will try my hardest to protect you. I couldn't protect mother; I wasn't strong enough; I was a coward."

Erin gargled and reached up her small hands wiggling her fingers at Arthur before giggling slightly, Arthur smiled once more and settled back into the sofa, exhaustion taking over his body as he felt his eyelids grow heavier.

-Time Skip-

Arthur was jostled awake by a shaking of his shoulders and a loud voice shouting in his ears "Arthur! Arthur! Wake up!" Groggily Arthur's eyes slide open, his arms still held securely around his younger sister who had seemed to have fallen asleep again. His eyes roamed the room before settling on Allister, his oldest brother, moving his gaze down to the floor, Arthur felt an overwhelming grief building up in his gut.

His mother lay on the floor, a white blanket covering her completely from view; there were aurors standing around the room taking notes and trying to decipher what exactly happened. Arthur returned his gaze back to Allister who was looking at him with hardened eyes, Dylan and Seamus stood behind him both with their arms crossed.

"I am sorry! It was all my fault, I couldn't help Mother, I wasn't strong enough! It was all my fault; I am a coward!" Arthur felt tears spilling over, making tracks down his face as he hugged Erin closer to his chest. He heard Allister shift slightly before he felt a gentle hand on his chin navigating his face up so he was looking directly into his brother's green eyes.

"What happened here Arthur?" Allister looked sad, his own eyes filling with tears as he looked down at their mother on the floor before returning his gaze to his youngest brother. "I don't know! The sky went black and there was a weird rumbling noise! Mother came into my room and told me to hide; she told me to protect Erin and keep her safe. She looked so scared, so afraid and I couldn't help her. She told me that I had to remember that no matter what she would always love me before she ran, I hide in the basement room."

The tears came in rapid succession down his cheeks as he bowed his head in shame, he should have helped his mother, should have at least tried but he had just ran. "I heard the door blow and then I heard Mother fighting with a man, I couldn't recognise his voice. They were duelling and I heard it." Arthur stopped talking, his body started to shake so much that Dylan leant forwards and took Erin from his arms, Seamus crept forward and sat down on the sofa next to the Youngest male, wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulders.

"What did you heard Arthur?" Seamus gently pried as he rubbed his hand up and down the younger one's arm hoping to sooth his brother. "A scream." The boys froze as they stared wide eyed at their younger brother, the Aurors stopped what they were doing and started paying attention to the youngest Kirkland. "Mother scream. It was horrible, she sounded like she was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to help her. I just hide down stairs."

Seamus brought Arthur into a tight hug and clutched him tightly against his chest whispering soothing notions in his ear, but what he didn't notice was the way Arthur's voice lost all of its emotion, his tears stopping as his voice turned monotonous. Arthur had started to feel numb, his feelings all but disappearing as he stared into the distance.

"Her scream was so loud, it sounded like she was under the Cruciatus. Then it just cut off, silence ensued and nothing could be heard. I knew she was dead but I couldn't leave, the man was still there, still standing over Mothers dead body." The three older males looked down at their brother and were shocked to see his eyes dulled, his face blank and almost distant.

The auror's apparently knowing exactly what was happening rushed over to the group of Kirkland's before grabbing hold of Arthur who willing went with them, they ushered him out of the house ignoring the screams of protest from his brothers.

Arthur was lead to the centre of the front garden by one of the aurors, the others stood back hold tight to the struggling brothers who looked on in anger and confusion. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Why did you take Arthur? What is going on?" Allister struggled harder, that is until one auror sighed deeply and forced the oldest brother to turn around and face him.

"Your younger brother has been cursed, he has seen the death of his own mother and I am betting that the wizard who killed her knew he was in the house somewhere! He placed a curse in the house to affect him." Allister stopped struggling as he turned his gaze back to his youngest brother, his eyes widened as he watched as a bright violet light shone in a clear outline around Arthur.

He watched, along with his other brothers, as Arthur started to scream, his voice ripping through the night as the light shone brighter and brighter. Erin woke up and started to cry, she struggled in Dylan's arms as he watched with battered breath as Arthur collapsed to the floor withering in agony.

Seamus had tears streaming down his cheeks as he lifted his hands up covering his ears as he watched helplessly as his younger brother screamed once again, his voice breaking with the shear volume in which the sound was released. Allister rounded on the auror who still held him tightly in his grip, his voice sounding hoarse at the expense of trying to hold back his own tears.

"Fucking help him! What the bloody hell are you lot just standing around for, he is only 9 years old. How the fuck can you just stand there watching as he is in this much pain!" The auror shock his head exasperated. "We can't, there is nothing we can do for him. No one has ever found a cure for this type of curse. It is one of the worse we have ever encountered. Only a select few Dark wizards use it."

Allister looked back over to his younger brother who had stopped screaming but was still shaking on the ground in pain, his quiet whimpers echoed around the silent garden. Allister looked back at the auror, "What spell was it?" The look on the aurors face made him feel as if he really didn't want to know the answer.

"inamatus aeternum." A sad sigh was followed as the auror looked up at the oldest Kirkland, his gaze switched to the younger two who stood gaping at him, Dylan's tears fell silently as he wordlessly translated the meaning behind the spell. His heart breaking as he whispered it so quietly that his brothers had to lean forward to hear him.

"Unloved forever. No, Arthur!" Dylan looked over towards his younger brother who had gone still, his breathing shallow as his body recovered from the sudden onslaught of pain he had to endure. The second eldest son held Erin in his arms tighter, being in his 5th year at Hogwarts he had been taught all about the Unforgivables and even some of the equally devastating spells that one could cast upon another.

Allister, a 7th year student snapped his eyes over towards Dylan, finally letting his own tears flow as he nodded his head. He walked slowly over to Arthur gently picking up the child who whimpered and turned to carry him into the house. "What does the inamatus aeternum do?" Allister and Dylan turned their attention towards the younger brother, Seamus only being in his 3rd year hadn't heard of such a curse before and wanted to know exactly what had happened to the youngest brother.

Dylan sighed and answered before Allister had a chance to open his mouth, "The Inamatus Aeternum. Is a spell almost as bad as the Unforgivables, it is a spell that is cast on the victim which causes them great amount of pain, they cannot feel love and feel as if they can never be loved. Sometimes the victim will even change, becoming more distant and stiff almost, avoiding social events of any kind."

Seamus drew in a sharp breath before looking down at the sleeping boy held securely in Allister's arms, "So when he wakes up...? Allister nodded his head, his tears spilling faster as he looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath he watched as a star shot across the sky. "yea… Arthur might not be the Arthur we knew."

Allister walked slowly into the house, carrying the young boy as gently as he could, closely followed by Seamus who gently took Erin from Dylan. Dylan turned around and approached the group of aurors who stood in a small circle quietly discussing things. "Who was the wizard who attacked? I know you know, it is simple really. I want you to tell me who it was?"

Dylan watched as the aurors all shared a quick glance, some shuffled nervously while others sent silent glares at the Kirkland boy. One of the aurors looked over to him, the one who led Arthur out of the house, Dylan noted. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Dylan laughed humourlessly before fixing a deadly glare towards the one who had spoken, anger rising as he saw a defiant look directed back at him. "Look, my baby brother has just been cursed by this bastard and my Mother murdered, do you really think it is good to keep this shit from us? I want to know what sick bastard thinks it is a good idea to kill an innocent woman or to curse an even more innocent child!"

Dylan watched in amusement as shivers went through some of the aurors their faces looking fearful as he walked closer, he kept his gaze on the one who had spoken, a sneer coming to his face as he slowly reached into his pocket pulling his wand up. "I wonder what would happen if I cast that curse on you. I bet you wouldn't appreciate that would you?"

The auror shook his head, "Are you threatening a member of the Ministry? I could have you sent to Azkaban for that." Dylan smirked again before twirling his wand in his hand and aiming it at the auror. "You could but due to that wizard I am already in hell so I would better start talking if I were you. What is the name of that dark wizard!"

Dylan ended up shouting at the auror who jumped back at the sudden raise in volume, the Kirkland boy drew his wand back and took a deep breath preparing himself to shout the curse. "Alright, alright. Just put your wand away." Dylan sighed but obliged, sliding his wand slowly back into his pocket as he looked expectantly at the auror. "Well?"

The auror swallowed, his eyes flickering around the circle at all of his colleagues who simple shook their heads and stepped back a pace or two. "Well, his name is…"

Dylan was becoming impatient with the amount of stalling the auror was doing and almost drew his wand again until he heard the name he feared the most.

"Vladimir Ivanovich Braginov."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, welcome to my new story. I have been planning this one for months but was just waiting until I have finished one of my others before I started to post it up, I just have a few points to make involving the story.**

 **1) Arthur's brother's all attend Hogwarts School, Allister is seventeen and so is in his final year (7th); Dylan is 16 and so is in his 6th year and Seamus is 13 so is in his 3rd year. Arthur is 9 and will be going to Hogwarts when he turns 11; Erin is only around 2 years old and so will not be attending the school in this story, though she will be mentioned from time to time.**

 **2) The spell Inamatus Aeterum is a translation of Unloved forever, I thought it would be a good curse for this story and would pull on a few heart strings of the people who read this story. Sorry :)**

 **3) Alicia Kirkland is a fan based name I found for Britannia or Ancient Britain I thought it was a good name for her and the way she lived her life.**

 **4) Vladimir Ivanovich Braginov is the Human name I found for 2P Russia and thought he would make a great antagonist in the story.**

 **5) _VOTING!_ If any of you want to vote on which pairing I should use then please feel free to PM me or add it into your reviews I will try to write it as best as I can for you all!**


End file.
